Cokelat
by Aqua Days
Summary: cokelat itu unik dan manis. Seperti Clifaire  ?  maaf, summary aneh


Disclaimer : Natsume

Genre : Friendship (maybe… duet with humor? Little bit romance? Don't know)

Main chara : Claire

Warning : aneh, gaje, OOC, dll. Don't like don't read. Nekat? Resiko tanggung

sendiri

A Harvest Moon fanfic

Cokelat

Claire mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran. Matahari summer sedang terik-teriknya memang. Choco tampak asyik berguk-guk sambil sesekali iseng menggoda ayam.

"Uwah! Akhirnya selesai juga…" Claire merebahkan diri ke tanah dan menatap langit biru yang luas terhampar.

"Hari yang cerah."

Choco masih asyik berguk-guk ria. Sementara tomat yang baru saja dipanen Claire ditelantarkan begitu saja dalam keranjang. Apakah kalian tahu? Tomat kalau menggelinding mirip Mayor Thomas lagi lari-lari. Kan sama-sama bulet *digaplok Mayor Thomas *

"CHOCO! AKU BARU INGAT!"

"Guk?"

"Hari ini ada obral cokelat besar-besaran di supermarket. Aku harus cepat pergi ke sana!"

Claire langsung bangkit dan berlari. Sebelum keluar dari tanah pertanian, ia menoleh pada Choco.

"Choco, jaga rumah ya! Awas, jangan nakal. Jangan ganggu para ayam dan yang lain. Terus jangan coba-coba mengunjungi surga via nyebur kali. Nanti kalau masuk rumah jangan lupa keset dulu. Bye…" Claire pun menghilang.

Singkat cerita, Claire sudah samapai di supermarket. Ternyata banyak juga yang ada di sana. Termasuk best friend-nya Claire. Yup, Popuri.

"Popu-chi!"

"Claire-pyon!"

Berpelukan… (harap maklum, author lagi kangen Teletubbies)

"Popuri, kamu mau beli cokelat juga?"

"Iya. Ini dia," Popuri mengangkat kantung berisi cokelat. "Katanya Rick, ayam kalau diberi makan cokelat bisa bertelur cokelat. Makanya aku beli yang banyak."

"Ha? Wah, kalau gitu besok aku dikirimin telur cokelatnya ya…"

"Oke. Daa!"

"Daa!"

Orang-orang di sekitar hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah melihat sahabat aneh itu.

Begitu melihat cokelat, mata Claire langsung berbinar-binar. Blink blink… Mirip iklan Pepso-piiip. Hehe, kan nggak boleh ngiklan jadi nggak boleh bilang Pepsodent. Lho? Disebut. Lagian kok Pepsodent?–disebut lagi- Ganti! Blink blink mirip lampu disko jedug jedug. Hehe…

"Jeff, aku beli cokelatnya," seru Claire bersemangat.

"Mau beli berapa?"

"3000 G."

"Ha?" Jeff melongo. Padahal harga rata-rata cokelat cuma 100 G. Biar deh, untung kan? (Back ground music: criiing -suara mesin kasir Tuan Krab-)

Hup hup hup. Claire nampak kerepotan membawa semua cokelatnya. Salah sendiri juga sih., borong nggak kira-kira. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang tidak diperhatikan Claire sebelum membeli cokelat sebanyak itu.

"Cokelat ini… mau ku apakan ya?"

Begitulah. Claire membeli cokelat sebanyak itu tapi dia tidak tahu mau diapakan. Tidak mungkin untuk menghabiskannya sendiri. Diberikan pada penduduk? Mereka kan juga baru saja beli. Akhirnya Claire memutuskan untuk ke gereja. Semoga saja Carter tidak ikutan membeli.

"Carter! Aku bawa cokelat. Apa kau-"

Sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"-mau… Yah, Carter tidak ada. Terpaksa aku dan Choco yang menghabiskannnya," Claire bergumam. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. "Mmm… Cliff di mana ya? Biasanya jam segini dia ada di gereja."

Claire mulai celingukan mencari Cliff. Tapi sosok Cliff tidak nampak.

"Kali aja dia ngumpet di kolong," gumam Claire lalu mulai membungkuk memeriksa setiap kolong bangku. Aduh, Claire… kalau begini nanti aku gagal menyabet piala Error Award 2010 gara-gara kesaing kamu. *dijambak Claire* (Claire: aku masih normal!)

"Lho, Cliff? Ngapain kamu di kolong?" seru Claire saat mendapati Cliff beneran ngumpet di kolong.

"Aku dan Carter sedang main petak umpet. Heran deh, sangat nggak biasanya Carter kayak anak kecil. Mana tadi dia ngajaknya sambil lompat tali."

"Sekarang mana Carter-nya?"

Cliff menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Sudah satu jam aku sembunyi di sini, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum menemukanku. Aneh ya?"

"Iya. Aneh kayak author."

"Benar."

Astaga, dasar Cliff, Claire! Tega banget bilang saya aneh. Saya kan anak baik… *dipelototi massa*

"Ngomong-ngomong yang kamu bawa itu apa?"

"Oh, ini? Cokelat. Tadi ada obral cokelat besar-besaran di supermarket. Karena terlalu senang aku belinya kebanyakan. Rencananya mau aku berikan pada Carter. Tapi dia nggak ada, ya udah… Eh, kamu suka cokelat?"

"Ehm… su..suka sih…"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Cliff, Claire langsung menggelar, eh, menumpahkan, eh, me- apa ya? Membongkar! Halah, pokoknya belanjaan Claire tumpah ruah di lantai. Begitu, setuju nggak setuju kalian harus tunduk pada saya *disepak*

"Sebanyak ini?"

"Hem…"

Claire mengambil sebatang cokelat dan menyodorkannya pada Cliff. "Ayo, jangan malu-malu. Rasanya pasti enak."

"A-arigatou," Cliff mengambil cokelat dari tangan Claire dengan ragu-ragu.

Claire sudah sibuk mengunyah cokelat. Sementara Cliff hanya menggigit cokelatnya sedikit-sedikit. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya mulai memanas dan merona merah. Merona merah? Ya. Karena dia makan cokelat berdua saja dengan Claire. Bukankah ini hampir menyerupai… kencan? Apalagi Cliff belum pernah berdua saja dengan seorang gadis di ruangan sunyi, kecuali dengan kakaknya. (Meski sebenarnya ada Carter juga yang ngumpet sampai ketiduran di ruang pengakuan dosa)

"Duh, jantung. Aku tidak mau mati muda. Jangan berdetak keras-keras dong! Lagian ini udah siang, nggak perlu senam," Cliff berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang agak kelewatan hari ini.

Claire agaknya tidak menyadari perubahan warna wajah dan sifat Cliff yang mendadak kikuk.

"Claire… bo-boleh aku tanya?"

"Hm..?"

"K-kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

"Oh, itu karena.. Hmmm," Claire tampak berpikir. Cliff menahan napas.

"Aku menyukai Cliff."

Rasanya Cliff ingin pingsan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya saat ini juga.

"Ha? Claire menyuka-"

"Tentu saja. Aku suka Cliff."

Oh, Cliff! Jangan mati sekarang! Aku belum melihatmu menikah *digaplok Cliff*

"Aku suka sekali rambut Cliff yang berwarna cokelat."

Doeng! Seperti sebuah besi menampar wajah Cliff.

"Karena itu, Cliff jadi terlihat seperti cokelat. Manis dan selalu membuatku tersenyum."

Blush! Muka Cliff sudah menyaingi tomat yang dipanen Claire, saudara-saudara.

"Tapi.. kenapa kau sangat baik… dan selalu memperhatikanku?"

Claire menatap Cliff dengan bingung. "Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Bukankah kita tidak perlu alasan untuk berbuat baik pada seseorang?"

Sunyi. Sepertinya ada yang sedang mencerna kata-kata Claire.

"Uhm, ya. K-kau benar. Kita tidak perlu alasan untuk berbuat baik," sudut bibir Cliff tertarik sedikit. Membentuk sebuah goresan tipis di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman.

"_Dia memang unik…"_

"Claire, apa kau punya waktu besok?"

"Eh, memang ada apa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu."

Claire menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Melihat banyaknya cokelat yang kau makan tadi, ku pikir ada baiknya besok kau mengunjungi dokter gigi…"

~S E LE S A I~

31 Mei 2010

Apa ini? *garuk2 kepala* Kenapa Claire jadi childish dan Cliff-nya aneh begini? *bersungut-sungut – dilempar piring* yah, beginilah romance gak jadi =.=" Tapi memang dari awal nggak niat romance, nyahahahahaha….. *disambit* Apalagi fic ini kesannya aneh dan maksa ya?

Bodo ah. Semoga yang ini lebih baik dari fic pendahulunya. Biarpun masih sama-sama abal ya?

Hm hm hm….

Ya-Ha!

Mohon kritik dan sarannya…

Salam,

Aqua days


End file.
